


【all耀】秘密情人4（abo）

by Songsongzi



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songsongzi/pseuds/Songsongzi





	【all耀】秘密情人4（abo）

【all耀】秘密情人4（abo）

王耀离开斯科特的办公室时已经是下午了，出来时他本来已经准备好迎接一众记者，但是并没有。  
可惜自己专门把衣领扯开。王耀心里有些失望，慢条斯理地整理被自己扯得皱巴巴的领子。丝质，高级货，这种军部统一配发的衬衣质量没话说，但是很可惜在王耀眼里中看不中用，稍微用点力就不能看了。  
“皇太子殿下的新宠！少将与皇子的禁断之恋。”你看，连第二天头条的标题他都想好了。

向军部请了半天假，王耀回到家里，果不其然看到了只在下半身围着一条浴巾，湿漉漉潮乎乎地从浴室里走出来的琼斯上将。王耀盯着他的腹肌轻佻地吹了声口哨，不得不说，刚打完仗的男人就是不一样，上床时是一回事，那会儿只顾着享受了，哪管得了身上的人是圆是扁，有几块腹肌，身材如何等等，现在看来阿尔弗雷德·琼斯的身材比前两天他在弗朗西斯家里看到的那个新晋男模，什么什么被誉为当代大卫的好得不是一星半点。  
“琼斯上将，请你注意舆论影响。”很久没上过头条的王少将有些寂寞。  
“记者没跟过来。”男人用那双蓝得人心发慌的眼睛瞟了一眼王耀，彻底绝了王少将的念想。

“先说好我这儿不比军部。”王耀从衣柜里扒拉出两件之前阿尔在他家过夜时落下的衬衣还有裤子。“袜子穿我的，给。”  
“我是来给你送文件的。”等阿尔弗雷德穿戴整齐他指指桌上垒起来摇摇欲坠的“小山”，“不用怕，有一部分是我的。”琼斯上将在王耀差点跪倒时轻飘飘加了一句。  
在王耀半个小时处理完全部公文时，看着阿尔弗雷德脚边还有厚厚一摞时他理解了“一部分”的真正含义。

王耀咬着嘴唇盯着眼前的男人，蓝眼金发，白皮肤没什么瑕疵，高大英俊，身材一流，工作时的状态跟平时完全不同，沉默寡言又认真的的男人。

如果床上也这么安静就好了。

“一直盯着我，我会误会。”  
“误会什么？”王耀明知故问。  
“中午一起吃饭。”阿尔弗雷德将文件合上，偏头按了按太阳穴。  
“好啊。”王耀躺在沙发上用胳膊挡住眼睛。

阿尔弗雷德并不算很有绅士风度，这一事实王耀从很久以前就有很清楚的认识。阿尔弗雷德也不是个独裁者。总而言之是个不错的撒娇对象。

比如现在。王耀躺在床上分开双腿，享受着来自帝国军最高指挥官的服侍。身下已近变得湿淋淋了，王耀凑近阿尔弗雷德的耳边故意将深深浅浅的呼吸无限放大，果然，放在自己大腿上的手握紧，从交合处传来的水声变得更加频繁。  
“唔——”王耀猛地睁大眼睛，身体开始颤抖，双手却环上男人的脖子，“快一点，阿尔弗——”话还没说完就被男人狠狠咬住了喉咙，像是被猎食者咬住喉管遭受逗弄的猎物，无法发出声音，受到猎食者恶劣的玩笑威胁。

“我喜欢你的表情。”耳边传来男人不带感情的夸奖，王耀感觉到自己的双手被拉到头顶被绑起来，又被硬扯到胸前，看起来就像是祈祷的圣子。  
“圣洁——”男人舔上王耀的颈窝然后用牙齿慢慢地磨着同一处，重重挺进而后按住王耀因此而开始挣扎的身体。  
“又淫荡。”男人开始一下一下对着那早已湿得一塌糊涂的秘径挞伐。王耀露出迷醉的表情，伸出一小截舌头舔过上唇，做出一个口型，对着身上的人露出一个近乎挑衅的笑容，然后就感受到那根捅进自己身体的物件的力气更加大了，像是生生干死自己。

Fuck me.王耀这样无声地说。阿尔弗雷德不喜欢王耀挑衅自己，他用力将王耀拉近然后借着两人的位置埋得更深。双手握住王耀的大腿，手上常年使用枪械磨出的茧与腿根细嫩的皮肤摩擦，他能感受到王耀并不因为这场性爱而像他表现出的那样爽，但王耀还是一如既往地挑衅着他，就好像在这场战争中他才是主导，是控制者。  
那样会让阿尔弗雷德产生王耀随时可能逃脱他，脱离他的掌控。王耀现在仅凭beta的性别就爬到了现在的位置，接连立下赫赫军功，又和亚瑟·柯克兰关系匪浅，和自己平起平坐只是时间问题。  
亚瑟·柯克兰……男人的目光变得晦暗幽深，那眼睛深处藏着微不可见的凶残，像是要将人撕裂。

阿尔弗雷德的动作越来越快，王耀的身体被顶得前后晃动，像一只风暴中无依无靠的船，他将被缚住的双手绕到阿尔弗雷德后颈，忽然，王耀感觉到一股热流淌过，他条件反射就要将男人推开却被男人牢牢握住腿根，那股热流便流向更深的地方，王耀双腿无力地翘着，感觉到那股热流流向深处，男人才微微放松力道，但还是紧紧抓着王耀的大腿，嘴唇轻轻吻上那人的乳尖，虔诚而认真。  
“虽然几率很低，”恢复过来的王耀推开阿尔弗雷德，“但还是有可能的。”说完他从床头柜里那出一个药瓶倒了两粒直接咽了下去。  
王耀说的是怀孕，他知道阿尔弗雷德心知肚明但还是明知故犯。  
幼稚。王耀在心里嗤笑。

“你的血检报告显示你体内的p4含量就像个进入发情期的omega。”红发的指挥官两指夹住一张薄薄的纸。  
“是吗。”  
“你听起来并不惊讶。”  
“有什么好惊讶的。”王耀低低地笑了，“那群畜生没一个不想我变o然后只能天天经受惨无人道的发情期，被他们锁在床上金屋藏娇，只知道露出甜笑张开双腿被他们干得说不出话。”肮脏的欲望和阴暗的想法被一下子摊开，被阳光照射，无所遁形，欲望指向的本人却一副意料之中的无奈与愤怒的样子。  
“我已经帮你把军部的记录抹干净了，你自己注意点。”帝国的皇太子殿下，斯科特·柯克兰用那双毫无情绪的查特酒绿的眼睛盯着王耀说。  
“感谢。”王耀向斯科特行了一个礼，刚准备离开却像是想起什么抬起头，鸦色的眼睛和睫羽像是潘多拉之盒引诱着世人，“关于我们的谈话……”  
“亚瑟不会知道，你放心。”斯科特对王耀的内心想法了若指掌，与他的床伴儿们不同，这位皇太子殿下像是洞察人心的神明，表面上像是对一切都毫无兴趣，只是完美地完成每一件任务，作为模范皇子，将来还可能成为一代贤王，他对待王耀的态度一直飘忽不定，保持着不远不近的距离，但王耀的一举一动他都一清二楚，王耀也聪明地从来没有问过斯科特的意图，因为他知道，无论斯科特要的是什么，自己只能拱手送上，没有丝毫拒绝的余地。

“晚上我在这里睡。”从颈窝里传出闷闷地声音。  
“随你。”  
“晚上我想和你睡在一起。”金发的男人像是只粘人的小狗在王耀身上蹭来蹭去，带着讨好的眼神，亮晶晶的眼睛好像王耀小时候养过的一只大丹犬。  
“做梦。”

王耀做了一个梦。梦里他养的那只大丹犬正和他躺在一处，缁色的毛短而柔软。他喜欢用脸颊蹭蹭他，那人也喜欢用指节分明的大手抚摸他，温暖，给他十足的安全感。

那个人……他的……他的，维希。

 

 

 

我的驾照应该被吊销


End file.
